


Haunting

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: A simple short jump in the quarry can be your best moment of your week..
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Haunting

“If I die,” You start as you close to the edge of the cliff, unsure and uneasily looking down. “I’m haunting you first!”

Eddie only scoffs at your vain attempt, clapping your shoulder to push you foward. You’ve done this a million time but as you both are alone for the first time in forever, you’re utterly aware of how nervous you feel around your ‘best friend’. And with his casual attitude, you feel all the more anxious at acting out of normal.

“Come on, don’t chicken now! Go!” With a final clap on your back, you gasp as you bend over. You barely catch yourself before your feet clumily slide on the unsteady rocks. But as the best friend rule stands.. Your hand quickly grabbed onto Eddie’s wrist, forcing him down in your fall.

“If I’m dying, you’re dying with me!”

It took short seconds full on screams before you both fall into the water. As you get up the surface, you cough the few drops you unwantedly swallow. Eddie is already up and laughing at you before swimming back away from you.

“Hey, keep those germs to yourself!” He spits, easing you up at the opportunity to tease him.

Yes, you think to yourself as you both swim back out to walk up to the cliff and start again for the fourth time today. It’s awkward and nerve-wrecking because of your hidden feelings for your best friend but in the end, it’s just fun and games. You just have to enjoy your time together, not knowing what happens tomorrow.

It’s not as if the boy is as nervous as you or share those feelings, you think laughing as the cliff faces you again.. Not seeing the longing stare behind you.


End file.
